


Luz goes to Burger King: chapter 3: southern India

by Spindleiskinky



Series: Luz goes to Taco Bell [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fart, Gore, M/M, Sexy, im 8 HAHWHAHAHAHA, intended joe/god, jk I’m not even born🥴, pee pee poo poo - Freeform, poo - Freeform, thats all - Freeform, uhh two guys fuck or something, uhhh, very sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindleiskinky/pseuds/Spindleiskinky
Summary: Luz and Amity were saddened by the events at McDonald’s... the cockroach ate everyone and Amity’s Ex boyfriend ate the cockroach.Amity sighed as she cutely shat herself. Suddenly, King walks up to her and poops his pants.Amity knew JUST what to do!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, joe/god, peepee/poopoo
Series: Luz goes to Taco Bell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Luz goes to Burger King: chapter 3: southern India

**Author's Note:**

> Goo goo ga ga  
> TW// straight tik tok girl😨

Luz and Amity were saddened by the events at McDonald’s... the cockroach ate everyone and Amity’s Ex boyfriend ate the cockroach. 

Amity sighed as she cutely shat herself. Suddenly, King walks up to her and poops his pants.

Amity knew JUST what to do!

Chapter 3: southern India

King poped into Burger King. “Hey sex ladies!!!!!” Said King. He shat on the counter.

Billie Joe spit in his drink. “Ha! Sex digger you are aren’t ya!? These ladies not to be sexed with!!!!” Said the spanish cowboy. “Fuck me” said king.

The cowboy then slapped his co- uhhh this is um... pg 13..... and I’m 8😨😨😨😨

Suddenly, big chungus slammed the door open and farted. “Bitches think y’all forgot about your god!!!!” King gasped. Amity vomited. Luz ate the vomit. I think Luz might have Pica.... amity then ate Luz.

And Then big chungus turned into bob ross. “ALL HAIL YOUR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!” This shocked king! King was supposed to be god!!!

“NO! ALL HAIL ME!!!!!!” Said as he ate Amity and Luz and Amity’s Ex boyfriend, Joe. And then he became a straight tik tok girl and started doing the Whip Nae Nae. 

“NO! NOOOO! NOT A STRAIGHT TIK TOK GIRL!!!! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!!!! STRAIGHT GIRLLLLSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Big chungus bob ross god screamed as he died and turned into a frog. Wait.........

Is that.........

PEEPEE!!!!?????!?!? THE FRONG!!?????!11!?? OH WOW... HES A CLASSIC ME ME!!! HAJA POGGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then everyone died.

The end~~


End file.
